Christmas Visit
by ben10987654321
Summary: Set in my 'And then they were two' verse. Superman and Wonder Woman's daughter accidentally ends up sending them all on a visit to a Christmas past.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Visit**

Summary: Set in my 'And then they were two' verse. Superman and Wonder Woman's daughter accidentally ends up sending them all on a visit to a Christmas past.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. DC comics does mores the pity.

* * *

Part 1

"Look here Jon," Kal-El tells his baby son Jonathan who he is cradling in his hands. "These are your grandparents Jor-El and Lara." What Kal is having his son look at is the giant effigies he erected to his parents in his Fortress of Solitude with them standing side by side as they hold up Krypton between them.

Diana shakes her head slightly at her husband. "Kal he doesn't understand a word you are saying."

"Of course he does. He has my genes after all," Kal points out with a mock air of superiority.

Diana just has to roll her eyes. During her first pregnancy Kal liked to joke about the superiority of his genes that had gotten her pregnant in the first place, something Diana hadn't thought possible, and that his genes would ensure the intelligence of their child. It is something he has continued with through to the birth of their second child. "You don't think that may have something to do with me?" she asks him.

Kal smirks a little bit. "Why would it?" he teases his wife.

"Oh I don't know. Which one of us has the wisdom of Athena again?"

Kal adopts a pose like he is thinking seriously about his answer. "Isn't that Donna?"

Diana narrows her eyes and lets out a low growl while Kal chuckles.

"Mama?" a quiet voice queries.

Diana looks down at her 3 year old daughter whose hand she is holding. "Yes Lois."

"Are you and daddy fighting?" she asks with a slight worry. Her bottom lip is even threatening to quiver a little bit.

Diana bends down and picks her up. "Of course not honey," Diana assures her daughter.

Hearing this as well Kal moves next to his wife. He takes one hand to smooth down Lois' curly raven locks. "Your mother is right Lo. We aren't fighting. We are just joking with each other a little bit."

"Why?" Lois inquires.

"It is just what couples do," Kal answers. After all when he was married to his wife, Lois' namesake, they did this sort of joking and teasing as well.

"Why?" Lois asks.

Kal looks at his wife. It seems their daughter has reached that age when she asks questions about everything.

"When you're older and in a relationship with a boy you'll understand," Diana tells her daughter.

Lois makes a face. "But boys are gross."

Kal manages a smile. "And if she keeps thinking that for the next 20 years we'll be set," he jokes.

Diana hits him lightly on his arm. More seriously "Who told you that?" she asks her daughter.

"Aunt Donna."

Diana will have to have a word with her sister it seems about putting ideas into her daughter's head. Just because Donna's last relationship didn't work out is not an excuse.

Meanwhile baby Jon has started to fidget in Kal's arm. His super keen sense of smell soon picks up the reason behind that. "Jon needs changed," he tells Diana.

With that they head back to the living area of the Fortress where they left the baby supplies they brought with them and Kal sets to work changing his son. Once upon a time not too long ago he was living here permanently. He had lost Lois and it had hit him hard. So hard he had almost completely retreated from the world. Before Diana came back into his life he was in serious danger of becoming a relic like the ones he has collected over the decades.

Thankfully Diana saved him from that. Then they fell in love and soon after that they conceived Lois. A few years after that they conceived baby Jon here. In fact if you look around the Fortress real closely you can still see a few cracks from when they conceived Jon. Diana could play rough sometimes.

Diana simply looks on as Kal changes their baby son. She will rarely openly admit this but she loves the sight of Kal being a parent. Changing diapers, cleaning up sick, bathing their children...it all simply makes her love him all the more.

"Well now there we are," Kal tells his son as he finishes, picks him and swings him gently through the air which makes Jon giggle joyfully. Kal pulls him to his chest and looks up at his wife. "Well we should probably get home," he announces. "Otherwise we'll miss Christmas won't we?" he asks his son. He tickles Jon lightly making Jon laugh. "Yes we will won't we. We'll miss Christmas." Christmas actually wasn't for a few days yet but hey just because his age is in 3 figures now doesn't mean the Christmas spirit can't still infect him like it did when he was younger. Besides he has children now and seeing Lo's face light up when she gets her gifts makes Kal happy in a way he never thought he would experience. His only regret is that his parents didn't live to see their grandchildren. Now they really should be going but there is one problem. "Where's Lo?" he asks Diana since she isn't there.

Diana looks around and can see Lois has given them the slip. Diana utter a few choice curse words in Greek under her breath.

Kal meanwhile uses his vision to locate her. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Diana asks with concern. "What do you mean uh oh?"

"She is in...the vault."

"The vault!" Diana shrieks. "The vault where you keep those dangerous to even touch items?"

Kal nods.

"How did she get in there?!" Diana demands to know. "And why am I standing here asking you stupid questions when my daughter is in mortal danger?"

Before Kal can answer that one Diana is away moving so fast even he almost can't keep up with her. They arrive at the vault to find Lois about to touch a said dangerous item. Both parents move swiftly to their daughter.

"Lois. Don't touch...." Kal begins to say but it is too late as a strange light encompasses all 4 of them and they vanish.

* * *

Up in the Watchtower of the Justice League J'onn J'onzz aka the Martian Manhunter is assisting Ray Palmer aka the Atom examine a device they had discovered after they had stopped a recent villain. Neither of them knew what it did or how potentially dangerous it could be. Even though it was Christmas Eve both had volunteered to work on this and make sure it wasn't on some sort of delayed time activation or that it emitted any types of dangerous radiation.

"So shall we begin?" J'onn asks Ray to see if he is ready to proceed.

Ray quickly double checks that he has all the equipment he needs. "Yes. Lets proceed," he replies as he picks up a scanner. He is just about to begin when the device powers up. "Did you do anything?" Ray asks J'onn.

"No," J'onn answers with concern about what is happening.

Ray looks at the scanner in his hand. "The readings are off the scale. I'm detecting massive amounts of chronotons."

A bright light blinds the two of them. It is then they hear a familiar voice.

"...that."

Ray and J'onn wait for their eyes to stop seeing spots. When they do they find Superman and Wonder Woman standing there with a small blue-eyed girl and a baby boy in Superman's arms. It takes J'onn a moment more to register the slight greying in Superman's hair.

Kal looks around and sees two friends he hasn't seen in a long time. He lets out a sigh. "You know there was a time when stuff like this would actually garner a reaction," he tells Diana. "Guess I'm getting old," he laments at the fact he isn't surprised in the least at their current predicament.

"Oh please you are barely over a hundred," Diana says scornfully. "Talk to me about getting old when you are my age Kal."

Kal turns to see J'onn and Ray looking on with stunned silence. "Ok to answer your questions this device is a time machine and we're from the future."

"You kept a time machine!" Diana shouts out with some frustration at him. Time machines were extremely dangerous.

"I was just keeping it in case of an emergency," Kal says in defence of himself.

"You are in so much trouble when we get back Kal," Diana warns him.

Baby Jon whimpers. "Shh Diana. You're upsetting him. He can sense when we argue," Kal tells hers.

Diana moves over and strokes her son's head to soothe him. Meanwhile Ray and J'onn are still looking on quite stunned.

Diana turns her attention to Lois. "Lois what have we said about touching things?" she asks in her reprimand tone of voice.

Lois' lip now does that quivering thing it does.

"That isn't going to work this time Lo," Kal informs his daughter sternly.

There are now tears in Lois eyes. "I'm sorry daddy. I..." she bursts out into tears and cries.

Diana picks her up. She hates seeing her daughter cry. She holds her until she stops and then she wipes the tears from her daughter's face. "Lois we tell you not to touch things in case you hurt yourself. This machine could have done anything to you," Diana tries to explain.

Lois sniffles. "I'm sorry mama. I won't do it again."

Diana kisses Lois' cheek. "I love you. I couldn't bear it if any harm were to come to you."

Lois gives her mother a hug. "I love you mama."

Kal strokes his daughter's hair before he notices that J'onn and Ray are still standing there looking on with puzzled expressions. "So questions?" he asks them.

* * *

"You're from the future?" Ray asks wanting to confirm it.

Kal lets out a sigh. They had moved into an interview room out of the way so they could all sit down while they explained this. "No Ray I dyed my hair grey because I thought I was looking too young," Kal says with great sarcasm. This was the third time he had tried to explain it. Tried to explain the device Lois accidentally activated and the one J'onn and Ray were about to examine was a time machine and that it allowed a person or persons to travel to any point in time where the machine exists.

"Well you will dye your hair grey," Diana points out in reference to what the version of him in this time period will do. Kal had done that so it looked like he was ageing.

"I don't start to do that for at least another decade Diana," he counter points before he turns back to Ray. "Look if this will require J'onn to scan my mind to confirm all this then by all means do so. I would like to get back home before we mess up the time-line."

J'onn was never very comfortable scanning other's minds but it seemed the only way to be sure. "Very well. If you will relax and let me in."

Kal nods. He has been through this before even if J'onn hasn't been the one to do it for several decades. He calms his mind. J'onn's eyes light up as he enters Kal's mind. It is instantly familiar in a way but that familiarity is now buried under decades of life the Superman he knows has yet to live. J'onn sees much in this person's mind. On the surface and his strongest thoughts is his love for Diana and their children. Under that is a pain over all those he has lost. J'onn sees an elderly Lois lying in a bed at what seems the end of her life. J'onn can see in fact several decades worth of memories have now built up in this person's mind but it is unquestionably Kal-El. J'onn retreats from it.

"Satisfied?" Kal asks him.

J'onn nods. "You have aged remarkably well Superman," he remarks.

Diana gently touches the grey in Kal's hair. "I know. The grey makes him distinguished don't you think," she says in praise of her husband's appearance.

"Diana," Kal says with some embarrassment.

Diana kisses him on the cheek. "I am allowed to praise my husband. It says so in the marriage handbook."

"There is no such thing," Kal points out.

"Wait," Ray says getting their attention. "Husband? Marriage?" he asks with some confusion.

"Ooh right. I'm married to Lois right now aren't I."

"Yes," J'onn confirms. "You were married this year in fact."

Kal smiles with fond remembrance. "Yes I remember that." He still rates that one of the best days of his life.

"So do I," Diana comments. Even she has a smile as she thinks back on it. Kal had looked most handsome in his suit she remembers.

Kal turns his attention back to Ray. "To satisfy your curiosity Ray we are from about 70 years in the future and yes we are married and yes these two here are our children and of course you can never ever tell our current selves any of this. In fact..." Kal does a quick scan of the Watchtower and notes how empty it is. "Where is everyone?"

"It's Christmas Eve," Ray answers as an explanation.

Kal's face lights up. "Really?" Well that would be a funny coincidence Kal thinks considering it was nearly Christmas back in their time period too.

Ray nods to confirm it.

"Oh I remember this Christmas," Kal says as he thinks back on the his and Lois' first Christmas as a married couple. His face falls slightly. "I had to spend it at Lois' parents. You know with the army general that hated Superman." Kal had never liked Lois' father very much because of that. "And the sister that use to hit on me constantly," he adds in reference to Lois' little sister Lucy.

"Where was I?" Diana asks him.

Kal takes a moment to think on it. "Didn't you spend it with Bruce in Gotham?"

Diana snaps her fingers. "Yes. That is correct. I did." In this time she and Bruce were dating.

Jon starts fussing in Kal's arms. "He's getting hungry," Kal comments. "We should really be getting back."

"Yes you should," J'onn says in agreement. Knowing too much about the future can be dangerous and he and Ray already know too much probably. They head back to the lab with the device only to hit a snag.

"It's on a recharge cycle," Kal says after a momentary glance which means it doesn't have the power to send them back right now.

"How do you know that?" Ray asks him.

"I've had 7 decades more than you to study it Ray." Kal studies the readouts closer. "And at this rate it will take at least 24 hours to recharge." He turns to his wife. "We're stuck here for Christmas."

A little later Kal and Diana are in guest quarters. On the bed Lois is asleep next to her brother while Kal and Diana look down on Earth. Ray had volunteered to go get some baby supplies which is kinda of an amusing image if you were to really think about it.

"You're not looking for yourself are you?" Diana asks her husband. His powers grow as he ages and it wouldn't surprise her if his vision was now such that he could see himself from here.

Kal chuckles softly. "No." He places an arm around Diana's waist and kisses her temple. "I couldn't if I wanted to. Wrong part of Earth. We're actually over Kansas at the moment."

"Oh," she realises. "Your parents. They're still alive aren't they."

"Yes. They are," he says with a little sadness. From his perspective his parents had been dead quite a long time.

Diana places her arm around her husband's waist and squeezes him reassuringly. "It is alright to admit you miss them Kal. I still miss my mother." Diana had lost her mother in the near apocalypse that will soon hit this world and one that neither she nor Kal can tell anyone here about. That is why it is best that they go home as soon as possible. "I wish I could go see her," she admits but knows that she can't.

"I know," Kal says in complete understanding. He wishes he could go see his parents too. Then an idea hits him. "What if we could go see them?"

"What?"

"I mean we could do it as long as they agree never to utter a word about us to our current selves. They could even meet the children."

Diana can't say that the idea is not tempting but it is too dangerous. "Kal even if we could I'm not sure my mother would react too well to knowing that I married you and that we have children and I think I would be too tempted to try and save her regardless of the consequences."

Kal lets out a sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry. Forget I mentioned it."

"However," Diana begins.

Kal turns his head to look at his wife. "However?"

"My mother dies of unnatural causes. Your parents live out their natural lives."

It goes unsaid but Kal can cotton on to what Diana means. She means that there is no way they can intervene in how and when his parents lives come to an end. Diana simply didn't say it so not to upset him. Once not so long ago it would have upset him a lot more than it does now. Since Diana came back into his life Kal has been trying to not let himself drown in his grief but to focus on the positives those he has lost brought to his life. He can now see that his parents lives came to their end in the way they were always suppose to. "Will you be alright on your own for a while?" he asks her.

"I'll manage. Go," she tells him.

Kal grins and gives her a kiss. "Have I ever said how much I love you?"

Diana wraps her arms around his neck. "Not recently."

Kal gives her a deep passionate kiss. "I love you," he says his voice husky.

Diana a little bit breathless. "I love you too. Now go or it'll be Christmas day before you get there."

Kal zips off to the nearest airlock and out into space. In no time he is plunging down into the night time sky above Smallville. He can remember really missing his parents this particular Christmas because he had to go to Lois' parents. Maybe this is fate's strange way of making amends. He lands as softly as ever outside the farm house and makes his way to the door trudging through the winter snow as he does so.

Jonathan and Martha Kent were both thinking of turning in for the night. Tomorrow would be a Christmas without Clark for the first time ever. Maybe they should have expected this once he was married. Not that they were unhappy about him being married. Far from it. Jonathan and Martha were extremely happy that Clark had found Lois but it still seems to leave a big hole in their Christmas not to have their son with them. It is now that there is a knock on the door.

"Who can that be at this hour?" Martha asks her husband.

Jonathan doesn't know as he stands up and heads for the door. He opens it to find what he thinks is a very familiar figure standing there. "Clark?" he queries wondering why his son is here.

"Yes and no," Kal answers cryptically. "Can I come in?"

Jonathan wonders why his son is being so formal as he steps aside and gestures for Clark to come in.

"Jonathan. Who is it?" Martha asks as she enters the hallway. "Clark?" Her eyes narrow as she spots something odd. "Since when do you have grey hair?"

"Can we sit down? This may take awhile."

Jonathan and Martha have to say of all the stories Clark has told them and there have been a few almost unbelievable ones this one is up there near the top. "The future?" Jonathan queries.

Kal nods. "Um yeah."

"How far in the future?"

"About 70 years."

Both Jonathan and Martha take a double take at that. Martha gestures at Clark's appearance "But you look..."

"Not like I am over a hundred years old," Kal supplies. He shrugs slightly. "I am Kryptonian Ma. My lifespan is far longer than any human."

"But you warned us about time travel," Jonathan reminds him. "You said how dangerous it was to interfere in the past."

"I did and believe you me being here is an accident. It is just we're stuck here for over a day and I really don't want to spend it hiding up at the Watchtower. Not when I have a chance to see you again."

"Again?" Martha queries. "You mean..."

"Ma. 70 years," Kal says as an explanation not wanting to go into details.

Jonathan leans forwards and places his hand on his son's shoulder. "It's alright Clark. Your mother and I are at the age where we are both aware of our mortality. I'm guessing though you've lost a lot of people you care about haven't you."

Clark smiles sadly. "One or two." The pain in his voice is all too evident.

"Lois?" Martha inquires.

Clark takes a breath. "About 9 years ago."

Both Martha and Jonathan do a quick mental sum in their head and can see that Lois lived to a grand old age which is good.

"You can't ever tell me, I mean the me of this time, about this," Kal tells them. "He's, I'm, not ready to learn about my longevity yet." While Kal had suspected he might live longer than everyone else he did not know for sure. Not until it became obvious that everyone around him was ageing faster than he was. "I know that this is a lot to ask."

"Nonsense," Martha dismisses it out of hand. "Nothing is too much to ask Clark. You are our son."

"Are you sure? I could be some evil clone or something?"

"No. Cheek like that can only come from the Clark Kent I raised," Martha wryly observes. That and she can recognise her son anywhere regardless of how much or little he has aged.

"Ma. I wasn't being cheeky," Clark says in defence of himself

"Don't argue with me Clark. Just because I may have passed on in your time doesn't mean you can suddenly win an argument against your mother."

Clark opens his mouth to say something but shuts it again when he realises his mother is right. He never could win an argument with her.

"Now that is settled," Martha says, "you can tell us who this we is you said came back with you."

"Oh um right. Well you see don't get me wrong here I loved Lois and I spent a long time mourning her but I met someone and remarried. It is my wife who came with me."

"Son. There is nothing wrong in that," Jonathan tells him sensing that Clark thinks they would be upset. "Your mother and I, and I'm sure Lois would agree also, would never want you to spend the rest of your life alone."

"Thank you," Kal says genuinely. He is glad they think that. "In that case there is also something else you need to know."

Martha listens to what Clark says next just before her eyes roll back and she faints.

"Martha!" Jonathan exclaims in a panic

"Ma!" Kal says with the same panic.

It takes a few moments before the two of them manage to bring Martha around. She opens her eyes and looks at her son. "Who did you say came with you?" she asks him wanting to be sure she didn't imagine it.

"Our children," Kal repeats what he said before.

Martha sits up straight. That is what she thought he said. "How though Clark? You said you didn't think humans and Kryptonians were compatible."

"I was wrong. We are. I mean it is not easy and the odds aren't great of carrying the baby to term but it is possible." Kal had learned that from the one time Lois had become pregnant. Sadly she miscarried. Mostly due to the stress on her body of carrying a half-Kryptonian offspring. He needs to add something else. "Also my current wife is not exactly a normal human so that helped tip the odds in our favour."

"Not normal in what sense Clark?" Jonathan asks.

Kal pauses for a moment. "Remind me of something," he requests. "Have I introduced you to Diana yet?"

Jonathan and Martha look at their son puzzled for a few moments. Yes they had met Wonder Woman but what does that have to do with anything. It is Martha that gets it first. "Oh my gracious!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The Watchtower teleporter drops Diana and her two children outside the farm house. She can still remember it like it was yesterday and she has to admit this is kind of surreal being back here. Especially when you consider that when they are not living on Themyscira they live here in this very house back in their time. J'onn had expressed his opinion that this was unwise but in truth Diana thought it unwise to spend a day around a telepath. Especially since she knows that the apocalyptic battle to come will claim J'onn's life. She had been trying very hard not to think about it in case J'onn picked it up and also like in the case of her mother how long will it be until she tries to change things by warning J'onn of what is to come. No this is better and she really wants to see Mr and Mrs Kent again.

Diana looks down and makes sure Lois is still there and hasn't wandered off in the same manner that got them into this predicament in the first place. Lois is also helping carry some of the baby stuff Ray generously bought them. Diana checks Jon is alright in her arms before she heads towards the door. Before she can even think of knocking it opens to reveal her husband with a happy smile on his face.

They head into the lounge where Kal's parents are waiting. "Ma. Pa. This is my wife Diana and our children," Kal says introducing them all.

"Oh my God," Martha whispers at the sight of her grandchildren.

Kal picks Lois up. "Ma. Pa. This is Lois Kent. Lois say hello to your grandparents."

Lois isn't sure what her father means. She has never had grandparents. She has uncles and aunts but not grandparents but she knows she is still in trouble for before so she does what her father says. "Hello," she says politely.

Martha moves over next to Clark to take in her granddaughter. "Oh goodness Jonathan. She has Clark's eyes."

"And my dimples," he adds proudly which causes Diana to roll her eyes. He just won't let that go. Unfortunately Diana's modesty won't allow her to point out that Lois has both her nose and mouth.

"What about your abilities?" Jonathan asks his son.

"She has both of mine and Diana's strength and speed but she knows to be careful around others," he informs his parents. He turns to Lois. "Don't you honey?"

Lois nods. "Yes daddy."

Kal puts Lois down on a chair and stands next to Diana. "And this little bundle of joy," he says meaning Jon, "is Jonathan Kent."

"Jonathan?" his father queries.

"Yes. I...we named him after you," Kal tells his father.

"I'm honoured son," Jonathan says genuinely touched.

Martha takes a few moments to take in her sleeping grandson before she makes one very apt observation. "He looks just like you did when we found you," she tells her son.

"Yes. It's my superior genes," he says as a deliberately teasing stab at Diana.

"Well you certainly have a superior ego Kal," Diana hits back with which makes Martha burst out into a laugh. She could definitely tell from even that little exchange that these two were indeed married.

Later Diana is tucking Lois into bed in Kal's old bedroom. It is almost Christmas day in fact and Lois had dropped back off asleep. Diana wasn't even sure how to explain all this to her daughter. How do you tell a 3 year old that you travelled back in time and are staying at the house of the grandparents who died before you were born.

"Diana?"

Diana turns to see Martha in the doorway. "Mrs Kent."

"Martha dear. Please," Martha requests.

"Martha," Diana says in confirmation.

Martha steps into the room. "How is the little one?"

Diana strokes some of Lois' raven hair off her face. "Back asleep. It has been a long day." She turns to face Martha. "Thank you for this. I know it places a burden upon you to keep this secret."

"Nonsense," Martha says echoing her word to Clark. "No burden is too great for the chance to see my grandchildren."

That makes Diana smile a little bit.

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Me?" Diana asks rather perplexed. "Why?"

"It was always Jonathan and myself's fear what would happen to Clark after we were gone. While we may not have been sure we did suspect his life would be a long one. At least now I know he will be alright and that he has someone who loves him."

"Oh," Diana says softly in understanding. "I do love him. I love him very much."

"How did he take Lois' death?" Martha has to ask, her curiosity needing satisfied.

"I wasn't there at the time but from what I heard from others and from what I saw when we met up again he took it very hard. He retreated from the world, began to doubt what his place in it was and doubted in himself. It took him months before he completely opened up to me about her."

"I see." It was what Martha feared. Clark had never really had to deal with death so far in his life. "So was that when you two got together? After he opened up?"

Diana's cheeks flush. "Um no. We were already together as a couple. Actually I was already pregnant."

One of Martha's eyebrows arches.

Diana continues a little embarrassed. "You see we didn't know that it was possible for us to conceive a child so we were not as...careful as we should have been."

Martha wonders if she should have that talk with Clark again about safe sex. "So forgive the curiosity of an old woman but how did you and Clark end up married in that case?"

"That is quite a long story in fact and it is quite late. Perhaps that could wait until the morning," Diana suggests to buy herself some time while she thinks of how to tell that particular story.

"I look forward to it," Martha tells Diana taking a little pleasure in seeing the immortal amazon princess squirm a little bit.

Meanwhile downstairs Kal is with his father and namesake.

"So an amazon princess son. That is quite a catch," Jonathan comments.

"Pa," Kal protests slightly at his father's not so subtle probing.

Jonathan holds his hands up. "Alright. I won't pry." He instead has to take a moment to appraise his son's appearance and remind himself that he is now over a hundred years old. He could pass for 40. "I wish though I could look as good as you when I'm that old."

Kal avoids saying whether or not his father actually lived to that age. "Pa. I may not look it but believe you me when I say I am acutely aware of just how old I am." He looks down at his sleeping son in his arms and speaks softly "I don't know what I did to deserve her. All I know is that she helped me overcome all the grief I had been bottling up. She helped me see that the world is full of life and not just death and she gave me the two most precious gifts I have in this world."

Jonathan can hear his son's pain in his voice. The pain of loss but at the end there was also happiness when he was obviously talking about his children. He looks up as Martha and Diana return. "The little one alright?"

Diana nods. "She is asleep."

"So's this one," Kal says holding up little Jonathan.

Diana smiles and moves over to strokes her son's head. "This one can sleep through an earthquake," she reminds her husband and in fact he did once.

"Ah so he is just like Clark then," Martha remarks. "Before his superhearing emerged nothing could wake him up before the sun rose."

"Ma," Kal protests feebly. He should have released his mother would be onto all her little stories about him sooner rather than later.

Diana giggles slightly at the sight of her 103 year old husband being embarrassed by his mother. Despite knowing Clark's parents before it was different. Back then she and Clark were only friends and it seems like she has missed out on a lot of his childhood stories.

Kal lets out a sigh and hands Jon over to Diana. "Here you take him. I need to go do a few things."

Diana takes Jon. "What things?" she asks him.

"Oh I just need to get a few things for Christmas dinner. There isn't enough for all of us."

"But Clark everything will be shut," his mother points out.

Clark smiles. "Maybe here Ma but you forget that not every country in the world celebrates Christmas and I can actually fly even faster than I use to." He gives Diana a kiss. "I won't be long."

Kal heads for the door when Diana stops him. "Wait. How are you going to pay for anything and won't people recognise you?"

"Diana have some faith in me. I can still pull off a secret identity as you know and as for money in case you forgot I can turn coal into diamonds with my bare hands." With that and a gust of wind he is gone.

"Can he really fly faster?" Jonathan asks Diana.

She nods. "Yes. The longer he lives under a yellow sun the more powerful he becomes."

Martha and Jonathan just have to shake their heads in disbelief. Just when they thought Clark was incredible enough as it was.

Diana had laid down Jon in a make-shift crib made with cushions and Kal's parents had dug out an old foldaway bed for her to lie on next to her children. Kal had volunteered to take the couch while muttering that it wasn't the first time he had had to do that. Despite everything Diana does manages to sleep quite well although she misses the feel of her husband next to her. Funny that. She had had no problem sleeping alone for centuries. Now she can't help but miss the sensation of a warm muscled body next to her own.

She hears the door open and soft footsteps walk up to her. The figure bends down next to her and she can feel warm breath on her neck before lips gently kiss her. Diana rolls over to find her husband, dressed in a shirt and boxer shorts he had obviously borrowed from his younger self looking at her warmly with his expressive cerulean blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas Diana," Kal says.

Diana smiles back at him. "Merry Christmas Kal." She sits up and gives him another quick kiss.

"Do you want to take a shower while I change and feed Jon?"

"Is he awake?"

Kal gestures at the bed where Jon is sleeping. "Look for yourself."

Diana stands up and there wide awake but lying peacefully is Jon with the same blue eyes as his father looking around you.

"Are you awake?" she asks her son tenderly who manages a gurgle in response. Diana picks him up with a warm smile before she soon catches a whiff that says please change me. She unloads him off onto Kal quickly which causes him to laugh albeit quietly as Lois is still asleep. It is early.

"Come on young man," Kal says to his son. "Lets get you changed and fed."

When Martha gets down to the lounge in the morning she finds Clark sitting feeding Jon his bottle while another stands empty on the coffee table. "Hungry is he?"

Kal looks up. "Morning Ma and yes. He has my appetite you see."

"Ah," Martha says in understanding. She moves over and gives Clark a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Ma."

A thought occurs to Martha. "What time of year was it when you were sent here?"

"It was actually almost Christmas if you can believe that." Kal chuckles at the coincidence.

If it were anyone but her son Martha would not believe it but these type of things did happen to occur a lot around Clark. Now what is that smell?

"Oh I put Christmas dinner on when I got up otherwise it'll never cook in time," he informs his mother.

"Clark what exactly did you get for Christmas dinner?" she asks having fallen asleep before he returned the previous evening.

"Something you can't get back in the future," he answers vaguely wishing it to be a small surprise although his mother will probably guess it from the smell alone.

"Why can't you get it?"

"You can...sort of...except it is synthetic and doesn't taste as good. At least to me anyway."

"Is this the kind of thing I shouldn't know?" Martha asks him since he had warned her about knowing too much about the future.

Clark shrugs. "Not sure. It isn't anything you are likely to be able to change so it probably does not matter. Time is not that fragile that it cannot accommodate a few small alterations. As long as Diana and I don't alter anything major or change some turning point in history the integrity of the time-line shouldn't be threatened and as far as I can remember nothing too major happens this particular Christmas."

"That's good to know," Martha remarks unsure how else to respond to that.

Soon afterwards everyone is up and having breakfast and Martha must say the picture of Clark, his wife and her granddaughter eating together at her table on Christmas morning is one she longed dreamed of. Due to her son's sudden arrival there was of course no possibility of any gift giving although watching her husband try to get Clark to tell him what everyone got him, since Clark has already lived this Christmas and knows exactly what everyone got, gave Martha a good laugh. She also managed to get the whole story out of the two of them on how they got together and of their wedding day and how crazy it ended up being. Evil sorceress. Magic. The actual Maze of the Minotaur. Utterly crazy.

Martha's blood boiled when Diana mentioned on the day she went into labour with Lois that the god Ares almost cut the child out of her so he could raise it as his own. She went to peel some vegetables after that. She needed to let out her anger and somehow peeling and cutting up vegetables helps her do that.

After that she spends some time outside watching Lois play in the snow and watching her and Diana gang up on Clark in the inevitable snowball fight while she carries baby Jon who is just about the quietest well-behaved baby she has ever met. Not to mention cute. The same could be said of Lois. Martha has this feeling that she would be giving Clark kittens when she grows up because she will be a gorgeous young woman one day.

After getting pummelled with snowballs, well Martha thinks Clark lets them hit him, he swaps places with Jonathan and stands next to her. "She's a little angel Clark," Martha says in reference to Lois.

He smiles at the image of his daughter and wife badly beating his father at snowballs. "Isn't she just. So unlike her namesake," he jests.

Martha is pleased to hear Clark make a joke like that. She can guess easily which Lois he named his daughter after and it seems Clark has moved enough past his grief to make jokes. She can see him look out across the snow-covered fields. "Does it change a lot?" she asks him in reference to the view.

"Actually no. It looks pretty much the same." Clark turns his head to look at the house. "I even remodelled the house so it looks pretty much the same as now."

"You still have the house?"

"Well to be truthful Ma I kind of sold it after you and Pa died and then bought it back some years later after I faked my own death and created a new identity."

"You did what?"

"Clark Kent had to die sometime. He was just a man so I faked his death. I'll probably have to do the same many times in my life if I want to continue to live in the world."

Martha looks at him with his slightly greying hair that is the only hint he is older than the Clark she knows. "How long will you live?" she asks him seriously

"I don't know Ma but it will end eventually. I am sure of that now. If you want a guess I'd say around a thousand years give or take a few decades."

Martha simply absorbs that and turns back to her husband's plight.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Jonathan yells with his hands raised as Lois and Diana pelt him a few more times for good measure before Lois starts jumping about in celebration which leads to her jumping about a good 20 feet into the air but what is more at the top of the jump she actually hovers for a few moments before she falls back down to earth.

Kal shakes his head. "At this rate she'll be flying by the time she's 5 if not sooner," he laments. Lois can already sneak away and she is still earthbound. Heaven knows how even he'll keep an eye on her once she can fly.

"Clark you couldn't fly until you were a teenager," Martha reminds him.

"I know that but Diana could actually fly when she was one so I think Lo is somewhere in between." His voice becomes quieter. "I think she is going to be more powerful than either me or Diana," he admits to his mother. "She is stronger than either of us were at that age."

Martha looks at the innocent blue-eyed black haired girl who is now in her mother's arms with some wonder. She is wearing this broad smile that shows up her dimples that so reminds Martha of Clark's but she can also remember how strong Clark was at that age and this girl is already stronger. Martha can't help but feel she will be a truly remarkable woman one day. Super even you might say.

Martha had to admit that Clark did a super job of finding a turkey. She isn't sure where or how he managed it but he did and it was cooked to perfection. A fact no doubt reinforced by the 3rd helping Lois was already on. Jonathan had already made the obligatory joke that she was definitely Clark's daughter with an appetite like that.

Kal meanwhile was simply enjoying the warm close knit loving feeling of being with his parents at Christmas. It was something he hadn't experienced in a long time. Even baby Jon seemed to pick up on it up because he was smiling and content and making funny gurgling sounds that had Kal's parents fawning all over him regularly. Kal tucks back into his dinner and savours the taste of real meat. Short of the times he stays on Themyscira he never gets real meat anymore.

Diana too was enjoying the atmosphere. It had been good to spend time with Kal's parents whom she had not seen in over 60 years and they were as friendly, open and loving as she remembered them to be. She did not allow her mind to wander to the way this reminded her of certain feasts back on Themyscira that she would spend with her mother. It was good that she decided not to risk seeing her mother because Diana knows the temptation might be too great to warn her mother of what is to come. She could fly there in no time at all but as she looks at her daughter and her son she knows that she will not do anything that would endanger their existence. Her love for them is simply too great.

The rest of the evening is spent watching old classic movies like 'It's a Wonderful Life' that Kal has surely seen dozens of times but still never seems to get enough of them. There was the amusing moment of when Clark phoned to check up on his parents or maybe surreal is a better term. It was just there was Kal in the room silently mouthing word for word the conversation his younger self was having on the phone. It took all Diana's self-control not to laugh her head off at him because if she did his younger self would surely have heard her.

"Do you have to go so soon and at this late hour?" Martha asks Clark and Diana as they prepare to leave.

"The device should be recharged by now and besides my younger self and Lois will be here tomorrow morning," Kal explains.

Martha moves forward and hugs her son. "Goodbye Clark. Know that I always love you."

Kal holds his mother for a moment. "I know Ma. I know. I love you too."

Martha pulls back before she gives Diana a hug too. "Now you take care of yourself."

"I will Martha," Diana promises.

By now Jonathan is going Clark a hug too. "It was nice to see you son. I am proud of you."

"Thanks Pa."

Lois gets a hug too from each of her grandparents. Both Kal and Diana have to admit that she has coped with all this remarkably well.

"Oh wait a second," Jonathan says suddenly as he dashes off. He reappears with an old-fashioned instant camera.

"Pa," Kal says warily. "I'm not sure that is a good idea." Any pictures could be found by his younger self and god knows how that would screw up the time-line.

"Son will you trust me," Jonathan asks of him.

Clark concedes defeat as the family group together. Jon is in Diana's arms while Lois stands in front of them. Jonathan sets up the camera on automatic as he and Martha join the group photo standing either side of Clark and Diana. The camera takes the photo and a few moments later there is a picture of them all.

"There," Jonathan says proudly as he looks at it. "At least we'll have one photo of our grandchildren."

"Pa," Kal starts to warn him again but he is cut off by Jonathan raising his hand.

"I know. We can't say anything or show anyone this photo." Jonathan picks up an old photo frame which holds an image of his parents and of Clark when he was a boy. Jonathan opens up the back and slips the photo inside behind the other one. "Lead frame," he reminds Clark of what this frame is made of.

"Alright Pa you win," Kal says in defeat although secretly he is glad his parents have met and will have a way to remember their grandchildren.

"Time to go," Diana reminds him as she pulls out the communicator J'onn gave her before she left. "Goodbye Martha, Jonathan," she says.

"Say goodbye honey," Kal tells Lois.

"Goodbye grandma, grandpa," Lois says having picked up saying that during the course of the day.

Martha's eyes are tearing up as Jonathan wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Goodbye Ma. Pa," Kal says for what he is sure will be the final time he will ever say that and it comes across in his voice.

With that Diana signals J'onn and the 4 vanish leaving behind a sad yet happy Martha and Jonathan.

"I'm glad he will be alright," Martha tells her husband.

Jonathan moves his arm to around his wife's waist. "Me too."

"They were so beautiful Jonathan," Martha says in reference to Jon and Lois.

Jonathan smiles. "I know. Best Christmas gift ever I think."

Martha laughs softly before she sighs slightly sad at the fact most likely she will never see her grandchildren again. "Well we better tidy up and make sure there is nothing suspicious that Clark will find when he comes in the morning," she decides.

Jonathan nods in agreement and they turn to go back inside knowing that this was one Christmas visit they are never going to forget.

* * *

By the time Clark and Diana reach the lab with the time machine J'onn has told them that it is fully recharged. Kal makes sure it is set correctly. They don't want to end up, well god only knows when. He stands next to it with Diana and Lois. "Goodbye J'onn. Thanks for all this. I know keeping knowledge of the future is not an easy burden to bear," Kal says from his own personal experience.

"It is not the first time I have had to carry such knowledge," J'onn says in his usual stoic fashion. "I will say though that I am pleased that you two will have such a blessed future even if I will not live to see it."

Diana almost gasps. "You mean...?"

"Yes I know," he tells her. "Your thoughts were quite loud."

"J'onn I...." Diana starts until J'onn stops her with a simple raise of his hand.

"Diana. If my death comes then it comes. I will accept my fate gladly if it means saving others. Now you must go before the others return from their Christmas break."

Diana moves and gives J'onn a quick hug. "Goodbye J'onn," Diana says in sad acceptance that this is the last time she will see him. She moves back next to her husband and Kal presses the switch and the 4 of them vanish in the same brilliant light in which they arrived.

Ray enters shortly afterwards. "They gone?" he queries.

"Yes," J'onn answers simply. "Have you finished?"

Ray nods. "Yes I wiped the database. There is no record that they were ever here."

"Good. Things must transpire as they are meant to."

Ray would agree with that. "It's funny though," he comments. "This...it makes you look at them in a different way. I can remember times when they would share a look and you dismissed it as nothing because he has Lois and she has Bruce but now...I wonder if what we saw of them there as a couple is there right now but neither of them recognise it."

"They are not ready. They are too young."

"Young? Diana?" Ray asks extremely puzzled. Diana was hundreds of years old.

"Her body may be centuries old but her heart and spirit is of someone much younger. They will find their way to each other when the time is right." J'onn starts to depart.

"Where are you going?" Ray asks him.

"Home. To my wife," J'onn answers in reference to the Earth woman who he met and accepted and loved him for who and what he is just like the way that that Kal and Diana do.

J'onn departs leaving Ray with the time travel device. All alone. He definitely needs to find a girlfriend.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Kal just has to call out as he, Diana, Jon and Lois return to their home in Smallville. The very exact house they were in not so long ago but 70 years in the past.

Diana shakes her head. For a 103 year old man Kal could be very silly at times.

Kal looks around the house. "It all looks like we left it so I'm guessing we didn't permanently destroy history as we know it."

"That's a comfort," she remarks drolly.

Kal grins. "Best part is we still have our Christmas to go yet," he says enthusiastically at that thought.

"You're still just a big kid at heart aren't you?"

"I think my heart is a little too bruised for me to be a kid anymore Diana," he says a little more seriously at all the wounds his heart has taken over the years. "I would go with more like I'm a big teenager at heart," he jests.

Diana manages a small laugh, moves up to him and gives him a kiss. "I'm here for you. Always," she says softly. "I love you."

Kal strokes her cheek lovingly. "I know. I love you too." His eyes take in her flawless beauty before they spot something behind her on the wall. Kal walks over and takes a photo frame off the wall.

"Kal?" Diana queries. Kal opens up the back and pulls out a photo and shows it to his wife. Diana takes it with a little bit of awe. It is a little faded but it is the photo Jonathan took of them all. They all look so happy in it and Diana is pleased that her children got to meet the grandparents at least once. "They kept it all those years," she says to her husband with what sounds like nostalgia. She does miss those times all those years ago with their friends.

"When they died I just threw it in with all their other possessions. I didn't think twice about it at the time," he tells her. He then laughs. "No wonder they were always so careful with it. I can remember all these times Ma was totally paranoid about no-one breaking that frame. I just worked out why."

Diana smiles at that and then a thought comes to her. "I just remembered something too. After that Christmas your parents treated me so nicely...like I was family. Martha even remarked once that I was almost like a daughter to her."

"Crafty weren't they."

"Kal. They were good people," Diana gently rebukes him.

"The best," he says in praise of his parents.

Diana looks at the photo again. "I do wonder how they managed it though. To keep it all a secret."

"Oh we all find ways Diana."

She looks up at him. "Yes you know about the future don't you? The Legion you called it took you there."

Kal nods. "The Legion of Superheroes from the 31st century. I have my own museum there you know. Dedicated to my legend," he boasts.

"Really? Did it mention the wife who kicked your butt to deflate your ego?"

"Um they never allowed me to visit it," he says rather nervous at the look Diana is giving him. "Too dangerous to know too much about one's personal future but if it assuages your wrath Themyscira was still there."

Diana, current Queen of Themyscira, has a soft glow in her eyes at that. "It was?"

Kal moves forward and runs his hands up and down her arms. "It was. It is. It will be still there," he assures her.

That comforts Diana to know her home is ok over 9 centuries from now. Well it has been a long day and Jon and Lois need to be put to bed so Diana puts the photo down. Tomorrow she will find it its own frame and it can be shown off proudly as the memory of one Christmas visit that none of them will ever forget.

The End.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ok so this story came about because I wanted to write a Christmas story for Kal and Diana and I thought back on the stories I had written and decided the best one would be to use my 'And then they were two' story since in that Kal's parents are long dead before he ever met up with Diana and they had children. This way his parents get one Christmas where they see their grandchildren. I know it is fluffy and I make no apology for it whatsoever. It's Christmas._


End file.
